<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal of His Dreams by iblewupavan (wilsonsbarnes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818486">Proposal of His Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsbarnes/pseuds/iblewupavan'>iblewupavan (wilsonsbarnes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Engagement, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, i suck at tags but this is really cute please read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsbarnes/pseuds/iblewupavan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is up late studying for his GED when he hears Ian ask a huge question in his sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal of His Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of Shameless Fanfic Prompt's <a href="https://twitter.com/GallavichPrompt/status/1245775434098319363">1st Writing Challenge</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mickey had his face practically buried in his GED prep book. He was taking the test in two weeks, and he felt as if he was almost one hundred percent ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend was laying right next to him, against the wall, fast asleep with a small smile etched on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey removed his left hand from under the book and ran his fingers through Ian's hair before going back to his studying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They'd both been out of prison for a few months now and had steady jobs. They even got their own apartment last month. Life is good and they're happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Mickey wanted a job that he could be excited to go to every day instead of working at a fucking diner. He was more than sure that he wanted to work as a mechanic, so he's planning on getting his GED then going to trade school to work towards becoming a mechanic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was about to get up and go to their kitchen to retrieve a beer when Ian mumbled something incoherent into his pillow. Mickey snorted at the sleeping man, running his thumb across the redhead's jaw tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mickey, me marry?" Ian slurred in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey froze upon hearing the words. He removed his hand from Ian's face, slowly, and got up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He definitely needed a beer now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the sentence had no context, it was probably just jumbled words, that possibly had some kind of meaning in Ian's dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mickey thought as he headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Mickey made it to the kitchen, he ripped the fridge door open and grabbed a beer. He opened it quickly, taking two large gulps. He let out a breath before heading back upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, if or when Ian asked Mickey to marry him, he'd say yes, a thousand times he'd say yes, without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mickey entered their bedroom again, Ian was wide awake. His hair in disarray, "Where'd you go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shook the beer bottle before he set it down on their nightstand and climbed back into bed. He grabbed his book and got back to studying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian poked his side, "Hey, what's with the look?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What look? I don't have a look?" Mickey spoke fast, trying to get Ian off his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look grumpy and detached."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You always say I look fuckin' grumpy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian sighed, "C'mon Mick, talk to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey hesitated before speaking, "I heard you talking in your sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's normal," Ian let out a soft laugh, "I do that all the time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah no shit, I know, but it's not that you were talking, it was what you said."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush spread across Ian's face, "Um, what did I say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You uh-, you asked me to fuckin' marry you. Which honestly could have been some random dream sequence or some shit y'know-," Mickey rambled on, not noticing when Ian removed the prep book from his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grabbed his face, turning Mickey towards him and placed his mouth over his boyfriend's, promptly shutting him up. When Ian pulled away, he smiled down at Mickey, whose eyes were still shut softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead hopped off the bed with a chuckle and a pep in his step, heading over to the closet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was gonna wait for the right time, but I guess 1 in the morning will do." Ian reached up to grab a tiny box stuffed into the top corner of the closet, where he knew Mickey couldn't reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was quite nervous, but he wouldn't let that show. He wasn't necessarily prepared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian got down on one knee in front of their bed, giving Mickey a small smile. "I have spent the majority of my life being in love with you. And I would like to spend the rest of my life, loving and caring for you till the day I die. Mickey Milkovich, will you marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I'll fuckin' marry you," Mickey answered, tenderly, as he clambered down to Ian, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, passionately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian let the kiss continue for a moment before he pulled away, asking, "Hey, you wanna maybe put the ring on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey grabbed the box from Ian's and opened it, seeing two silver bands. "Why two?" Mickey asked taking them both out and resting them in the palm of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's smile was bright as he looked at the man in front of him. "One for me and one for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They slipped the rings on each other's ring fingers, respectfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Ian said, lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, forever," Mickey said, leaning over to kiss Ian, his future husband, his forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!! Please don't forget to leave a kudos, it would mean a lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>